Nightmares
by Geek Without Glasses
Summary: After his rescue, Nico suffers from nightmares. Hazel's the only one who knows, can she help him? Based off Viria's artwork.


**AN: So, I've had this idea for a while, and just got around to writing it now. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, plots, flying warships, or magic powers, those all belong to Uncle Rick. The songs used are classic French and Italian lullabies, so I don't think anyone owns them.**

While on the Argo II, Hazel had learned that Nico suffered from horrible nightmares.

He was temporarily staying in Percy's cabin, which was beside her own. Hazel could hear him crying and silently screaming, so she decided to check it out. When she walked into the room, she found him on the bed, tangled in the sheets, with his head buried in the pillow, his cheeks wet with fresh tears.

"Nico." Hazel said, shaking him awake. He moaned in response "Nico, wake up."

His eyes fluttered open, fear obviously coursing through him as he didn't remember where he was, then, recognition came across his face, as he calmed down.

"Hazel... What?"

"You were screaming. So I came to see what was wrong"

"Just nightmares."

"Tartarus?"

He nodded in response "And Gaea."

"Wanna talk about it?" He shook his head, he clearly just wanted to get back to sleep, and Hazel couldn't blame him, they were all exhausted.

He laid back down, face in the pillow, a clear sign that Hazel's welcome was over. But, she stayed, and thought of a song she hadn't thought of in years. The one her mother would sing to her as a child, before Gaea destroyed their lives.

_Dodo, l'enfant do,_

_L'enfant dormira bien vite_

_Dodo, l'enfant do_

_L'enfant dormira bientôt._

_Une poule blanche_

_Est là dans la grange._

_Qui va faire un petit coco_

_Pour l'enfant qui va fair' dodo._

_Dodo, l'enfant do,_

_L'enfant dormira bien vite_

_Dodo, l'enfant do_

_L'enfant dormira bientôt._

_Tout le monde est sage_

_Dans le voisinage_

_Il est l'heure d'aller dormir_

_Le sommeil va bientôt venir._

Her mother had always said that this song had magical powers, and, considering the fact that Nico was asleep already, Hazel actually believed that.

* * *

The war was over. The gods had won, but not without many losses. Frank Zhang and Piper McLean were among them, Hazel's boyfriend and best friend, both gone, dead. She was at Camp Half Blood, where she'd decided to stay. With Frank gone, there was nothing left for her at Camp Jupiter except painful reminders of him.

The shrouds for the deceased demigods, all eighty of them, had just been burned, and Hazel was one of the last ones still sitting around the fire.

She felt an arm drape around her shoulders, and someone sit down next to her. She was about to tell them to go away, but then she saw who it was.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked

She wasn't, and he knew that. But what else could you say to someone who'd just seen the two people closest to her go up in smoke.

Nico had been hit hard too. Percy had sacrificed himself to save Annabeth, but she had been killed just moments later. The only members of the Seven left were herself, Jason, who was in a condition much like her own, and Leo, but, after the war, he'd immediately set off on a boat to find someone.

She leaned into Nico's chest. He looked better than he had a few weeks before, but he was still painfully thin, she could feel his ribs through his shirt.

Hazel could feel her eyes drooping shut, she hadn't slept in days. She could feel Nico lift her off the bench they were sitting on, and carry her to what she assumed was cabin thirteen.

He laid her down on a bed, and sat beside her, then he started to, ever so quietly, sing a lullaby, much like what she'd done for him all those weeks ago.

_Fa la ninna, fa la nanna_

_Nella braccia della mamma_

_Fa la ninna bel bambin,_

_Fa la nanna bambin bel,_

_Fa la ninna, fa la nanna_

_Nella braccia della mamma._

She couldn't understand the Italian, but she got a sudden feeling of warmth, as though everything were going to be okay.

* * *

**Translations:  
**

**Lullaby, child, lullaby**

**The child will quickly go to sleep**

**Lullaby, child, lullaby**

**The child will soon be asleep.**

**A white hen**

**Is there in the barn**

**It will lay an egg**

**For the child who's going to sleep.**

**Lullaby, child, lullaby**

**The child will quickly go to sleep**

**Lullaby, child, lullaby**

**The child will soon be asleep.**

**Everybody's good**

**In the neighborhood**

**It's time to go to sleep**

**Very soon you'll be asleep.  
**

**Go to sleep, go to sleepy**

**In the arms of your mother,**

**Go to sleep, lovely child,**

**Go to sleepy, child so lovely,**

**Go to sleep, go to sleepy**

**In the arms of your mother.  
**

**AN: How was it, good, bad, do you wanna bash me on the head with a frying pan? Leave a review to tell me what you think!**


End file.
